Shivertooth
|Known Dragons = *Quiverpain *Exotic Shivertooth |Source = Franchise }} The Shivertooth is a Sharp Class dragon introduced in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and it also appears in School of Dragons. Official Description Physical Appearance Shivertooth Egg.png|Egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk Shivertooth egg.jpeg|Egg in School of Dragons Titan Wing Shivertooth.png|Titan Wing Egg In [[School of Dragons|''School of Dragons]], the Shivertooth egg is crystal blue and has tints of darker blue near the base and white at the tip. It resembles a snowy mountain; its pointy tip is white, and there are white patterns that run down the tip that look like snowflakes or frost. In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'', the Shivertooth egg is triangular. There are ice spikes on it, similar to that of a Groncicle, but the spikes all point upwards. Adult to Hatchling The Shivertooth has a pelican-like mouth, and it appears to be a large-sized dragon species. It has gem-like spikes lining its back, thin and sharp claws, and arrow-shaped tail tip. When walking on all fours, it resembles an alligator's posture of its legs. In School of Dragons, its appearance differs greatly, having more of the stance, size, and appearance of a theropod dinosaur. The School of Dragons ''version is bipedal, has a longer neck, has a curved spine, and possesses spikes on the cheeks and three arrowheads on its tail. Titan Wing A Titan Wing Shivertooth has a shiny grayish-blue body with sharp scales. It has spikes all over its body, especially its tail and back. Abilities Sharp Features The Shivertooth is said to have the sharpest claws of any dragon. They are described as being able to slice Vikings and leave them in stitches. This is a useful attack or defense strategy. They are also said to have sharp scales, very sharp spines lining down their back, and a sharp-edged arrowhead-shaped tail-end. Frost Firepower Similar to the Bewilderbeast, Woolly Howl, Snow Wraith, and Windgnasher, the Shivertooth shoots ice at its opponents. Speed According to ''School of Dragons, the Shivertooth is the fastest Sharp Class dragon, with a speed similar to a Snow Wraith's. Intelligence The Shivertooth is described as cunning and having quick, sharp wits. It is said to use its smarts against both friend (in pranks) and foe (in combat). Behavior and Personality As the description states, the Shivertooth is one of the most mischievous dragons, and it likes to play pranks and tricks, possibly to distract its prey or opponents before it attacks. Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Shivertooth made its debut in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, where it was available in the location introduced in the second film, Itchy Armpit. An exclusive individual, the Quiverpain, also became available. ''School of Dragons The Shivertooth then appeared in ''School of Dragons, but it is larger, bipedal, and has a thicker body and longer neck. It's tail design also differs in its arrowhead pattern. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons